The Hidden Motive
by mistress grotesque
Summary: Sakura Haruno is depressed and everything feels wrong, from their failed retrieval mission to her sister's death. A certain person is the reason for her sadness ... and the one and only person who can bring her back to sanity, Sasuke Uchiha. SASUSAKU.
1. Failed Attempt

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WE DON'T KNOW OWN NARUTO... BUT WE WISH WE DO. (we are two authors, just so you know.) :)

It was almost dark when Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and their substitute instructor Yamato came back to Konoha. Their mission to retrieve their former teammate Uchiha Sasuke was in total failure considering that Sai suddenly betrayed and turned his back on them within a blink of an eye. It was just too much to take so they came back Konoha in deep frustration – especially Naruto and Sakura. They headed to the present Hokage's office to report what had happened in the mission. After the reports on the mission, Tsunade, the present Hokage, bade Naruto and Yamato to get some rest.

"Where's your usual fierceness?" she asked. Sakura remained silent. She didn't even have the courage to look at her teacher's eyes. "Sakura." She stated firmly, her voice commanding.

"I'm sorry, Master Tsunade. It's just that…" she managed to say it, her voice trailing off. Tsunade sighed. She somehow understood what her student's feeling towards what happened to her former teammate and friend Sasuke. Sakura didn't even intend to break the silence between them.

"Come on, Sakura. You know you can trust me." Tsunade said with her concerned and comforting voice while patting Sakura's head gently.

Sakura started to sob but still said nothing. Instead, she moved forward to hug her teacher and started crying. Tsunade embraced her back "You're my most fickle student." She whispered as she slowly stroked Sakura's hair in a motherly way. "I cannot understand your moods in the way a teacher should understand her student." Tsunade remembered three days before the retrieval mission. Sakura was always making sure of what will happen and almost gave up in getting Sasuke back because she's sure that Sasuke won't give in to their wishes.

"Don't hold your feelings, Sakura. Cry it out if it really hurts." She said. Sakura began to cry harder on Tsunade's shoulders.

Haruno Sakuno was impatiently waiting for her older sister's arrival. She's so excited that she even baked her cake. Everything went fine except for the time of Sakura's arrival. Sakura found her sister lying in the sofa. "Sakuno." She said in a flat tone. Sakuno didn't move. "Sakuno." She repeated, this time with a shove. Sakuno immediately got up to her feet and embraced Sakura.

"Sakura, you're back! I've been waiting for you. You know, I've baked a cake for you, older sister. Do you want to try it now?" she said followed her older sister around until the entrance of Sakura's bedroom.

"Sakuno." Sakura said cutting her sister's stories. "Master Tsunade needs you. Your training is about to start." She patted Sakuno's head then planted a kiss on her forehead before heading to lock herself up inside her room.

No one could imagine the pain Sakura was feeling after that horrible, _damn_ mission. It was a mixture of hatred, anger and agony. Thinking about their failed attempt on bringing Sasuke back was nerve breaking, and to think Sai, one of her closest friends—but not anymore, suddenly betrayed them and secretly joined Orochimaru and asked for his help for his unknown desire to kill someone. Everybody was turning their backs against them, who's next? Naruto? Sakura couldn't even bear the thought of it.

"So that's what happened." Kakashi said, as he shook his head in disappointment. "That must've been hard for Naruto and Sakura."

"It is. I bet they're sulking all about it now by themselves." Tsunade sighed, imagining them in a dark, quiet corner, crying like hell, especially Sakura, her precious student. She shuddered at the thought of it.

Kakashi nodded. "That's possible. They've badly wanted for Sasuke to come back with them and hopefully, regain the Team seven back."

"I agree. It will take days for their emotional wounds to heal. Let's just wait." Tsunade said, her frown still visible as Kakashi came out of the office.

_Tap, tap_. "Sakura!" It was Naruto. His shrilly, high pitched voice surprised Sakura as he called out to her and tapped her bedroom window.

Sakura slowly opened the window, her eyes still swollen from crying so much.

"Sakura." Naruto uttered, his face looking sullen and miserable, just like her. "I want to talk to you." She let Naruto in her bedroom. He sat quietly on her bed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in a tiny, squeaky voice.

"Did we make a mistake?" he asked. The question let Sakura open the windows of her heart to share her pains with one of her best friends.

"Mistake." She repeated silently. They were silent for the next few minutes until Sakura rose up and went to her window to get a good look of the Hidden Leaf Village. "We're not making any mistakes here, Naruto." She began angrily. "We are trying to get him back here… like a family doing their best to bring back their prodigal member!" she explained angrily. Naruto looked at her sadly and was fighting with the urge of hugging her. "He is totally blind now!" Sakura blurted out. "He wants to become so powerful that he isn't in favor of you overpowering him before that's why he left Konoha! He doesn't have a single hint on what power really is!" she continued letting Naruto feel her frustration and rage.

"B – But Sakura, he is just lonely." Naruto muttered. His words weren't making sense. It looks as if he was just trying to calm Sakura down. "We can always try bringing him back again…"

Unfortunately, it only made her a lot angrier. "Lonely?! He isn't lonely. He has us! _Damn it_!" She howled in fury. "Sasuke was greedy! Don't you get it? He doesn't need us. He only needs himself. We are just wasting our time!" She buried her head on her palms and cried angrily. "He never needed us in the first place. We're just a nuisance to him. That's why… We shouldn't be in his way."


	2. Damn Regret

Sasuke recalled everything that happened the last time he saw Naruto and Sakura. It was unexpected, and it was heartbreaking. He felt a rush of nostalgia after seeing them. He had to admit, yes, he did miss them. But the fact that they came at the wrong place, at the wrong time was _aggravating_. I can't believe they still wanted me back—with them. The agony on Naruto's blue eyes were clearly visible together with Sakura's face drowning in despair showed him that indeed, they _needed_ him back.

He had to stay for a little more. He had to fulfill his mission of killing his brother, Uchiha Itachi, before he could finally come home back into the longing arms of his friends. If only he had said that instead of driving them away with violence and anger-filled eyes; if only he hadn't made Naruto and Sakura feel like dirt when they saw him—desperately wanting him back, and if only he hadn't started a battle against them for wanting Naruto and Sakura to go away and leave him alone—pain, agony and _regret_ wouldn't be inside of Sasuke's heart, killing every inch of him. The thought of it bothered Sasuke a lot.

What if Naruto and Sakura got enough of trying to bring him back? He thought. After killing his one and only brother and family, he's also going to lose his _only _friends. How lonely and miserable. He could never bear another second in the place he's currently staying, Sound Village.

Orochimaru was another annoyance in Sasuke's 'almost-miserable' life. He has been driving him nuts. He's crazy. World domination? _Come on, I just want to kill my brother and get this over with._ It made him think that if Itachi died, along with Orochimaru, it must be what you call—a miracle.

_I think I'll just kill them both. _

_After I kill them and regain my friendship with Naruto and Sakura—I think I might have a happy ending after all._ Hopefully.


	3. Cold Shoulder

A week has passed after the failed retrieval mission and Sakura didn't even bother to catch up on the lives of her best friend, Ino.

"Sakura!" Ino called from the Yamanaka flower shop. She was hanging out with her fellow team 10 members Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey, pink haired girl. It's been a while since you've been gone. Would you mind sharing some stories with us?" she continued. Sakura merely gave a smirk and proceeded at the academy's library.

"Hello, Sakura. Are you up to studying again?" Lee said. Sakura just nodded and went to her corner.

Back at the Yamanaka flower shop, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji kept on wondering what's wrong with Sakura. "Hey, Ino. Was that really your best friend? She acts weird." Shikamaru said. Ino kept her silence. _There's something wrong. I can see it in her eyes and I can feel it in her stare. _She thought.

"Oh, you're here. I thought you were at the hospital." Tsunade said as she saw Sakura with a pile of books on her desk. Sakura barely gave a smile on her teacher. Tsunade frowned as she sees her student's transparent anger and frustration.

"Sakura!" Naruto called gleefully entering the library along with Ino and Lee. Naruto sings joyfully and chanting her name all over again while Lee shake her shoulders. Ino felt the rushing anger in her best friend's aura.

"Lee." She called silently hoping the boy wouldn't touch Sakura but it was too late. Sakura removed Lee's hand from her shoulders forcefully and closed her books loudly.

This action stopped Naruto from chanting her name.

"Alright, this is it you pink haired girl with billboard brows!" Ino blurted out angrily to everyone – including Tsunade's – surprise. "What's up with that despair and hatred? You were never like that before even when –" She trailed off when Sakura gave her an angry glare. _A line that shouldn't be crossed._

"Thanks a lot, Yamanaka Ino. But in this moment alone, I don't need your criticisms on my appearance and your concerns!" she went out and banged the door after her._ She called me by the name. _Ino thought.

"Uhm… Ino, what's the plan now?" Lee asked.

"Nothing. Let her be, I know her billboard brows won't take that anger for long."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked happily.

"Not if it reaches her inner self. Pardon me for the outbursts here, Master Hokage." Ino concluded. _This is bad. Sakura is reaching her patience limit._

Sakura went out of the library blazing with anger. She was annoyed at how everybody seemed to be butting their big ugly asses into her business.

Just great! She rolled her eyes at the sight of her teacher Kakashi leaning on the post, with his hands crossed and looking at him with a serious expression on his face. Sakura tried to ignore him and continued walking. When she was past him already, Kakashi started to speak.

"Sakura, you are being so childish." Kakashi said quietly. Sakura stopped walking but she didn't look back. "This isn't the student I used to know." This time he moved in front of Sakura. "You have to get a hold of yourself and stop affecting other people with your anger. They were just concerned."

She twitched. _He was right_. Sakura kept looking at the ground. He couldn't have the courage to face her teacher. Kakashi leaned closer to get a look of Sakura's hidden face under her pink hair. "Got it?" He gave her a smile before he left.

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged as she disappeared.

Too much anger has been hanging around lately inside Sakura's mind. She had to do something _productive_, rather than just sulk around in the corner or 'affecting other people with my rage' as quoted from teacher Kakashi. She hadn't been eating much since then, and her tummy has been rumbling pretty loud, so she really had to fill up her empty stomach. Sakuno, her adorable, little sister, was disappointed when her big sister didn't even try a single, tiny bite of her special cake. She noticed that her sister was in deep sorrow, so she never bothered to ask what was on Sakura's mind. She wouldn't want to anger the violent Sakura now, would she?

"Sakuno." Sakura called from her room. Sakuno gulped and went to her sister's room. "D – Do you n – need something from me, Sakura?"

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Sakura said while trying to force a smile. She noticed Sakuno's sigh of relief. "Why are you saying sorry, older sister? You haven't done anything wrong to me."

"Yes, I did something wrong. I was being hard on you, I know I shouldn't have done that, Sakuno – no matter how angry or enraged I was." She explained. Sakuno gulped and hugged her older sister. "Sakura, you're back! Whew, I thought I could never talk to you again."

"Don't worry, Sakuno. I'll make it up for it. I'll do the chores for this week "

"Sure. Besides, you won't be doing that after I graduated from Master Tsunade's class. We'll be working together as Konoha's best medical ninjas!" Sakuno declared. Sakura smiled – a warm one – upon hearing her younger sister's dream. _Konoha's best medical ninjas._ The thought of being the best gave her the creeps. Then Sasuke came to her thought. _If you weren't only that excited to be the best, Sasuke. You would have known us better._ She pushed all her thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on giving her quality time to Sakuno. "Sakuno, I'll cook dinner but we don't have salt. Can you please buy salt for me?" she ordered. Sakuno happily obeyed.


	4. Brutal End

Sakuno wanted the simple errand of her older sister to be perfect. She was busy searching for vendors who sell their usual brand of salt that she didn't even noticed that she actually came out of Konoha and entered a country of rogues – the Air country.

Sakuno Haruno didn't notice the different scent lingering around the air, the ironic fact that the area where she is now is empty—no one was there. At all. She was a kid, after all.

Happily strolling around the area, Sakuno called out in her cute, tiny squeaked voice. "Anybody? Can someone here me?" Of course, no one answered.

"I need some salt, please! Who knows where I can get one?" She tried again. The same thing happened—no one answered her.

"Where am I anyway?" She sighed. "I think I'm lost." Sakuno looked around the place. Obviously, it wasn't Konoha. There were no anbus patrolling and no post lights that light up the roads. Konoha is a bright country filled with bright neon lights. How could she have been so stupid?  
"Oh! I'm lost!" She cried in panic. "What to do, what to do, what to do…" She muttered continuously as she walked left and right, going nowhere.

Luckily her eye caught something. From afar, there were several silhouettes of people standing. She felt relieved. They must've heard her cry for help.

"Hey, hey, hey! What have we got here." One silhouette said, his body closer and Sakuno can clearly see his face. He had a suspicious smirk on. Which she naively thought was a friendly, helpful smile.

"I'm lost. And I'm in badly in need of salt! Please help me." She sighed in relief. She turned to look at the group of guys standing before her—their faces stoned.

All of a sudden, she heard one laugh and then followed by the others. She didn't get what was so funny.

"Salt?!" One of them shrieked. "Come on, this has gotta be a joke!" The laughter grew louder. Sakuno was left curious and dumbfounded.

"I need to go home quickly. My sister needs it for the food we're cooking." She insisted sweetly. "I don't even know if this is Konoha anymore…" She pouted, looking left and right.

At the sound of the word, Konoha, the group of guys trembled and their laughter stopped. "You live in Konoha, little girl?" One of them asked, his voice scary.

"Y-yes." She mumbled silently. Her body shivering in fear. The looks in the guys' eyes were frightening poor, defenseless, little Sakuno.

"Konoha, eh?" A different voice said in irritation. "I hate that place. Full of stinkin' wannabe ninjas who couldn't do anything."

"Yeah. I remember when I went there to steal just a couple of pennies, these weird lookin' people in hideous army-green blazers caught me and almost killed me with their attacks."

"I remember that. I was with you. Oh I started hating their useless country ever since then."

"Y'know, we can always get a revenge…" Someone said, smiling a devious grin and looking at Sakuno's horrified eyes.

_What are they looking at_? Sakuno thought, as tears started dripping all the way down her blush red cheeks. _Oh, Sakura-nee-Chan! Help me_. The first hideous rogue attacked Sakuno by the back and held her arms so that she couldn't use any of her techniques. "We studied about that hand actions, missy. So I'm going to paralyze your hands first!" The second rogue gave her a powerful punch and the poor Sakuno fell to the ground with her arms useless. The rogue began stabbing her at the back then began torturing her arms again. Lastly, a devilish looking rogue held a knife and played with it. Sakuno has an idea of what was to come next – her death. She had no choice but to scream. "Sakura!" She didn't care whether it's stupid or not but she's sure that her older sister would hear it. It was too late. The devilish looking rogue slit the knife through Sakuno's throat, thus, causing her brutal death.

Sasuke decided to take a secret visit to Konoha just to see Sakura. As he was passing by the deadly Air country, she heard a loud shrill… and he knew that voice very well. It was Sakuno, and she's calling for Sakura. He immediately ran towards the shrill and there he found Sakuno trying not to close her eyes and let her life pass her by. "Sakuno." Sasuke whispered. "Are you the ones who did this?" he demanded. The rogues looked at each other and smiled sheepishly at him.

Sakura was already anxious on Sakuno's whereabouts. _I only asked her to buy salt. Where could she be? Oh no, please, don't let anything happen to my little sister._ She thought. She forgot about the food that she's cooking. Then suddenly, she felt uneasy. This feeling only comes to her when something bad is happening. Then she heard a painful scream in her mind. It was Sakuno, asking for her help! Sakura ran immediately following her intuition on where her sister might be.

"Are you from Konoha, too, young man?" one of the rogues asked. "I am the one who's asking questions here. Are you the ones who did this?" Sasuke asked angrily activating his Sharingan. "No one would answer me?" Sasuke once again said. "B – Boss, isn't that the Uchiha's power?" said one of the rogues. The boss didn't have time to answer as Sasuke stabbed them all and did his Katon technique and burned them in an instant.

Sakura used her speed to reach Sakuno immediately. Her intuition brought her to the Air country and she kept her eyes clear as she made her way through the mists. _Sakuno, where are you? What happened to you? _Sakura thought. She kept on running as she made her way to the woods.

"S – Sasuke, t – thank y- you for c – coming here. I a – appreciate it." Sakuno said as she struggled to communicate with him. "S – Sasuke, please don't make it hard for my big sister. She already suffered enough." Sakuno concluded the finally closed her eyes. It was also the exact time Sakura arrived and she saw her little sister lifeless on his hands. Her gaze shifted to his sword which is also covered with blood. "A – Are you the one w – who killed my sister?" Sakura asked with all her emotions running agile and wrecking havoc on her mind. She was in a state of panic, she was out of control. Sasuke _had_ to do something to calm her down.

With strong force, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's shivering shoulders, pulling his body close to hers and violently pressed his lips on Sakura's. She was taken aback, her eyes wide with horror. Sasuke's lips were soft against hers and it was the first time she had been kissed. All the sense drained back into her out-of-control brain, _finally_.

The kiss was hard, long and passionate. Sasuke was the one nuzzling her lips all over and over again. Sakura's lips were frozen, they couldn't kiss Sasuke back. But it didn't disappoint him, it made him want to kiss her more. His tongue slowly shoving inside of her mouth, exploring it, _feeling_ it. In a split second, Sasuke let go of his mouth on hers and softly murmured near her mouth, "Kiss me back, Sakura." and brought his evil lips back into hers again. This time the kiss was deeper. His hands moved all around her curves, touching her in every part of her body. He carried and wrapped her thighs around his waist and pounded her against a bricked wall. Sakura wasn't kissing back. She had no idea how to. But she gave little, squeaky moans during the kiss that kept Sasuke going.

Ecstasy filled Sakura's mind, body and soul. She had never felt anything so_ hot_ in her life. Her heart raced faster and butterflies were fluttering. She actually forgot the fact that her sister was just centimeters away from them, lying helplessly, _dead_ on the ground. The power of Sasuke's kiss made her forget just about anything. Yes, even her beloved sister.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss. Sakura groaned in disappointment—she wanted more. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly in her ear before taking a step backward to leave without even an explanation.

The sky was dark, black and the moon was shining brightly. Sakura looked up to see the moon. "Looks like the light isn't enough to fill the darkness." She muttered softly, tears prickled down her cheeks as she carried her sister back to Konoha.


	5. A Ticket to Wellness

It was a bright, sunny day the next morning, and black ashes were flying all around Konoha cemetery. Sakuno Haruno had just died and everybody was gathered, wearing black all over and weeping for the cute, innocent little child. What's ironic, is that her own sister wasn't even there to celebrate his death.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto whispered to Ino, looking left and right.

"I don't know! How could she?! Poor Sakuno…" She whispered back. Ino's face was sad, looking at Sakuno's cheerful face in her death portrait. Tsunade was now bothered with Sakura. She's not coming out of her house, and according to her watch guards, she's not eating well. Tsunade went inside Sakura's house and proceeded at her room. She knocked at her door and entered. She saw a stoic Sakura with pale skin and tired eyes. "Who are you and what did you do with Sakura?" She joked as she flashed a big, wide grin.

Sakura got the humor, it was funny, yes, but she wasn't in her best condition to laugh or even smile. "Hello, Master Tsunade." She greeted silently. Her expression still dead.

"Is that a proper greeting for your greatest teacher?" Tsunade said, mocking her. "Come here, give me a hug." She stretched out her arms to Sakura.

Sakura slowly gave in and embraced her loving teacher back. It was all she needed. A simple hug. "Sakuno is gone…" she whispered. Her voice solemn.

Tsunade hugged her tighter but didn't say anything.

"I miss my sister…" Sakura uttered quietly. But there was no emotion hidden from her words. Tsunade wondered why she didn't even shed a single tear. Normally, Sakura, well any girl, would shed so much tears for her dear sister. It was unusual. Like she is embracing an entirely different person.

Second thoughts were filling Sasuke's confused mind whether to go secretly to Konoha or not.He was holding a bloody kunai in his hand, gripping it tightly as his eyes darted to Itachi and Orochmaru's dead body lying on the ground. Yes, he killed them. And he is ready to go back to his hometown, Konoha. But his head was in a complete state of ataxia.

_What if they don't want me back anymore_? He wondered in frustration as he headed back to his cabin in the Sound Village. He threw the kunai he was holding up in the air while he jumped. He has finally done it! He killed the most villainous people in his dreadful, revengeful life.

The thought of Sano, Sakura's little sister, entered his mind. His failed attempt to visit Konoha only brought problems for Sakura. _She probably despises me now I even kissed her!_ He felt guilty, but clearly, it wasn't his fault. He had to explain. He had to somehow tell Sakura the truth. She might've misunderstood everything from last time. _I bet she told everyone in Konoha. If that's the case, everyone will hate me_.

He brought more kunais and placed them in his ninja pocket. He had to go to Konoha, no matter what. _Sakura is waiting, anxious for my explanation_. He thought, his mind, for the first time—filled with hope.

"Talk to me, Sakura." Tsunade said. For the first time, Sakura looked up and straightened her gaze to her master. She smiled a very wry smile. "You know you can always talk to me." Tsunade said. "My sister is my best friend. She always listens to me whenever I'm in despair and laughs with me when I am happy." Sakura stated. "It's my fault that she was killed." She said emotionless. "I should never have sent her for an errand."

"Don't blame yourself for it. You never knew that there's this possibility that she'll get lost." Tsunade explained. Sakura sighed and looked at the window. It was a bright noon. The first noon that she spent without Sakuno. _Sasuke, what has my sister done to you that you killed her? Are you that angry with me?_ She thought. Tsunade was still stroking her hair and comforting her when suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Should I let that person in?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded – she knew that person would be Naruto.


	6. Unknown Jealousy and Lust

Sasuke leapt carefully along the enormous walls of Konoha to escape the watchful eyes of the entrance guards. _This fifth Hokage is very smart in placing guards, huh? Let's see if they can catch me._ Sasuke hid himself on every safe corner. _I still remember this place. This is where I left Sakura the night before I joined Orochimaru._ He ran until he reached a corner near the ramen house. He remembered when Naruto, Sakura, and he were trying to figure out what's inside their teacher – Kakashi's- mask. As he turned on an alley, he recognized a place he knew very well – his old house, and not far from it is Sakura's.

He could see Sakura's house. There was this tiny, little window on the second floor—Sakura's room. It was opened and the more he got closer, the noise inside became louder.

Cackle and laughter filled the room. He went nearer the window, he tiptoed as he walked and then he sat under Sakura's window and listened.

"Isn't if funny, Sakura? Master Tsunade was laughing her ass off when she heard that silly joke." He heard Naruto's voice. Sasuke could only hear his laughter as he pressed his ears against the wall. "Sakura, what do you think?" There was a pause.

Naruto rubbed his lower nose and grinned. "It's good that you're at least smiling." Sasuke couldn't hear a peck of Sakura's voice, so instead of eavesdropping, he carefully peeped inside through the window, without making any noise.

He could see Sakura, sitting quietly on her bed, while Naruto sitting a few inches away from her. _What is Naruto thinking? Why is he on Sakura's bed?_ Sasuke thought furiously. Sakura's expression was blank, dead. Sasuke felt bothered.

"So Sakura, what do you think about eating ramen with me? I'm kinda hungry." Naruto suggested chattily, as a loud growl grumbled in his tummy. Sakura heard it, and for the first time, Sasuke saw her genuine, sweet but quiet smile. He wanted to look at it over and over again. Sakura's smile made Sasuke want to touch her, badly. He wanted that smile to be for him—but let's face the truth—it was for Naruto.

"I'd be glad to." Sakura replied softly. She was still smiling at him. "Thank you, Naruto." She muttered gratefully as she reached out her arms to embrace him. _Naruto is such a good friend_. Sakura thought happily. _He's always there to make me smile_.

Unknown to her, Naruto was blushing madly. Good thing, Sakura isn't able to see it. Or else Naruto might end up feeling awkward with her. Come on, he's had the hots for her ever since.

On the other hand, Sasuke's eyes were wide open in horror and shock. _Look at them! Hugging and all. And on Sakura's bed at that. Don't they know what that simple hug might lead to_!

"Come on!" Naruto smiled as they broke their sweet, _friendly_ embrace. Sakura nodded enthusiastically as they both disappeared from her room. Sasuke was left there, dumbfounded outside the window.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. _I wish I could be there—eating ramen—with them, too_. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Sakura smiling like that, made him feel all weird inside. He had never seen her smile, for so many years, and it bothered him so much that Naruto is the only one who can see and feel the emotions stirring up in that adorable smile. It was just a smile, it's not a big deal, is it? Especially if it is from Sakura…

"I'm sleepy." Sakura yawned as she headed to her bedroom. She was wearing underpants, for she no longer had the urge to wash her clothes. Why bother? She doesn't even go out like she used to. Sakuno's death kept her clamped up, inside their house. She doesn't go on missions for Tsunade has been giving her a recovery break.

She felt uneasy about what she was wearing. It was a white, thin spaghetti strap blouse together with a black, lacey thong. Sakura felt naked, but whatever, she was about to sleep, for crying out loud. As if someone would watch her sleep.

The air was humid although it was night time. So she opened her window so she could get some air while she sleeps. Sakura doesn't use blankets so much, so she put aside her current one and lied down on the bed—wearing her thin clothes.

The moment she lied down on the bed, Sakura was fast asleep. She needed some rest for the day has been quite busy. She didn't notice somebody breathing—aside from her—inside her room.

He was looking around her room and his eyes fell on the portrait of Sakura, Naruto, Teacher Kakashi and him—Uchiha Sasuke, on her table.

Nostalgia swept his entire mind again. It was always about his childhood—from his brother, Itachi and now, his only friends. He was a person of the past, he never thought about the present, or the future. It was his downfall and the wall that he has to break so he can have an 'almost perfect' life. He knew that—but he is unable to find the proper action on what to do.

For so many nights, Sasuke kept on visiting Sakura secretly that it became his habit. He watched her sleep and sometimes he even lies down beside her. There was one time when Sakura unconsciously embraced him and it stayed there for a really long time. He could hear her sleep talking, calling out her sister's name.

This time he walked closer to Sakura's sleeping figure and sat beside it—her. She was sleeping like a cat, facing the wall, with his hands and legs pointing on one direction.

She had such a peaceful angelic face. Sasuke reached his hand to touch it. She is such a baby face! He thought as he blushed. He tucked her pink, silky hair, slowly with his fingers. Sakura was beautiful, that's a fact. His eyes stayed on her calm, still face.

Sasuke never noticed how outrage Sakura's night time clothes were that night. She usually sleeps wearing strawberry patterned pajamas. He couldn't believe his eyes—they shifted from her face, to her body. God, she was hot! He thought. He was so tempted to touch her. The lacey black thong always works the charm—but in Sasuke's case, it was more than that.

Sakura has such a sexy, slender figure. In guys' term—_she was smoking' hot_. She had amazing curves—considering her white top showed her unexpectedly enormous breasts visibly with its thinness. She was _almost_ naked before him—and she doesn't know it!

A pang of guilt surrounded Sasuke's tempted mind. What was he doing spying on Sakura while she sleeps? She didn't even like him a single bit when he left Konoha. Sure, she was special than all the girls before, but that's _just_ because she was her teammate and friend. Nothing more than that. And now, here he is in her room, getting all sweaty after seeing her in such a sexy outfit. It was his fault for spying like this.

He had to do something—like always. He couldn't resist her—nobody could if they saw Sakura in such clothes. So Sasuke leaned closer to her face and kissed her forehead softly.

On the other hand, Sakura was dreaming about Sakuno. She kissed her forehead, it was soft and gentle. After kissing her beloved older sister, she smiled, "Goodbye, Sakura-nee-Chan!" waving her stubby, little hands at her. Sakura reached her hand out and grabbed her hand. Sakuno's hand started to fade away until it disappeared. It was then Sakura realized she wasn't holding anyone's hand anymore—just the cold air, flowing and brushing against every piece of her.

"Don't go…" She whispered softly. Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura once more then smiled. Sakura shifted her position and was half asleep when she opened her eyes a little. She saw a silhouette of a boy… a boy she knew very well. The silhouette did not sink in immediately on her brain as she closes her eyes once more and fell into a deep slumber. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he walks out toward the window.


	7. The Viper's Assassins

Kakashi, together with Naruto, visited Sakura together. For the first time, Sakura actually opened her front door for them and did some of her chores.

"Wow, Sakura, Master Tsunade's therapy is working! You are now actually welcoming us like the old times!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura ignored him and proceeded to her house's library where she reads a pile of medical books and other ninja stuff. Naruto tried on picking on Sakura by calling her names and teasing her about how clumsy she was when they were still young. Sakura could no longer endure Naruto's obnoxiousness that he actually grabbed Naruto using only her left hand and threw him on the wall.

"Some things never change." Kakashi said with his usual serious tone. Half of Sakura's house was damaged so she decided to use a ninjutsu that will bring back her house's former look. As Kakashi watched Sakura performing the ninjutsu, he noticed that there was this change in Sakura. He couldn't understand what this change is – only her master would know.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Konoha, a former ninja of Orochimaru waited to ambush Sasuke. "He'll pay for what he did to Master Orochimaru." He said.

His troop was behind him patiently waiting for his signal to attack. Thirty minutes later, he saw a silhouette of a young man. He knew it was Uchiha Sasuke… he knew by his instincts. He leapt from the cliff where he was waiting into the front of Sasuke and glared at him angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"So, the Uchiha boy is now protecting his motherland. I always thought you hated this country." The Sound ninja said. Sasuke didn't even bother to smirk at the monstrous ninja. "Let's go get him, boys!" He yelled signaling to his acquaintances. They ran and surrounded him. Sasuke immediately dismissed them by using his chidori. As for the final blow, Sasuke used his super speed to stab the monstrous ninja immediately.

"C – Curse you, Uchiha Sasuke!" As the ninja dies, Sasuke laid down his sword and sat at a nearby gargantuan tree. Once again he thought of Sakura. _Why am I actually feeling this way? I am frequently thinking about her. Why? Arrgh! _

He was too busy thinking that he hadn't notice Tsunade passed by the tree for her walk with Shizune. "Having a deep thought, eh?" Tsunade mocked.

There was a long pause. Finally, Sasuke said taking a deep breath, "I want to see Sakura." His eyes were strong and determined and with that answer, there was a smile that crept along Tsunade's face and was satisfied with his answer and just strolled away quietly.


	8. Unforeseen Encounter

It was a perfect day to walk around in the village of Konoha. Who wouldn't want to miss the bright ray of sunshine falling upon this wonderful afternoon? Even Sakura wouldn't. Despite all the misery that she'd been going through, she was strong enough to recover and try moving on with life—and she was going to start by walking around Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki was the first person she wanted to hang out with after locking herself up in her room—thinking, reflecting about everything that has been recently happening in her life. She decided to drop by his place. Sakura brought some take-out takoyaki for Naruto as a thank-you gift for all the _humor_ help he had done. She needed it in times of her sorrow, and he was the only one who could give it.

"Naruto!" She called out from his front door. "You in there?" She knocked softly.

"Come in!" He replied from inside the door. Sakura opened it to see Naruto, sitting on the couch, idly watching television. "I'm so bored. Good thing you came…" He groaned.

"Of course." Sakura smiled. "I brought take-out." She added with a sheepish grin. _Oh, Sakura's back_! Naruto thought gleefully. _Her recovery is paying off_.

They decided to eat Sakura's take-out together. They were chatting happily, talking about random stuff and sharing laughter.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and walk around." Sakura suggested. "I want to apologize to everyone because I felt like I was treating them badly." She frowned as she placed the whole ball of takoyaki onto her mouth.

Naruto saw her sincerity right away and answered, "No problem."

So they went around houses, knocking on their doors. Naruto and Sakura went to Ino's, Lee's and even their own hokage, Tsunade—who all accepted her forgiveness.

After all the tiresome walk and bothering people asking for an apology, Naruto bade goodbye to Sakura for the sun was already setting and he had to do something else. So Sakura was left all alone again, knowing that she had nothing to do at home, why not go for some more walk? She needed all the exercise she could get. Staying at home without even going out, added extra weight to her body. Sakura had to regain not just her emotional stability but her physical's as well—one word: sweat.

Sakura strolled around some more. Unknown to her, she reached a place outside of Konoha without even knowing it—but definitely not Air country. She really had some mental resemblance with her sister, Sakuno. Always walking around without even identifying their exact location. Siblings, indeed.

She found herself standing in the middle of a thick, bushy forest. She was lost, but she didn't care. Besides, the place is a perfect setting to enhance her physical abilities and 'almost rusty' skills. Sakura concentrated her chakras on her clenched fists and quickly punched the nearest tree with all force. _Still, pretty good_. She thought. Next, she slowly lifted her legs up and made a deadly roundkick to the same tree.

"Ouch!" It shrieked, the moment her legs hit the tree. _Did the tree just talked to me_? She gasped in horror. There was no such thing right, or is there?

"That hurts…" It talked again. Sakura moved inches away from the said 'tree'.

"Why is a tree like you talking?" She asked, her brain going around in confusion.

"A tree? What the, I am not—" Sakura rubbed her eyes and then she saw it. It wasn't a tree; it was a _person_, hiding behind it. The worst part is, it's not just _any_ person, and it was _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Despite the fact that the place was dreadfully dark, Sakura didn't understand why Sasuke's face was so visible throughout the black night. The moment he showed himself from behind the tree, she recognized him perfectly—his features: eyes, mouth, nose, everything—and she didn't like every second of it.

Mixed emotions swept all over her. She was relieved to see Sasuke so soon than she had expected—she was still as gorgeous as he was, even before when they were kids, only now, it was hard to take his eyes off him. Sakura was angry too. Furious, roaring with madness. This beautiful man before her was the person who killed her sister. Sasuke didn't even explain a single word when he last left. What was she supposed to think? Obviously, she'd thought he was the brutal, merciless murderer who killed Sakuno. The last one is her confusion over why the hell would Sasuke keep on appearing in the places not too far from Konoha. She couldn't believe he'd had the guts to show up in an area near it. There is one thing she knows, though—for the first time she didn't want to face him.

"Sasuke!" She gasped in horror. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura, shocked as well. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She stammered.

"What are _you_ doing here? Don't you know this place is dangerous?" He whispered silently, his eyes couldn't face her. "Get out of here." Sasuke grabbed her hand when she aggressively shoved it away.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Sakura shrieked angrily, her eyes filled with fury and hatred. "You asshole." She glared at him. "I don't want to feel those hands that killed my sister. You are a murderer!"

Sakura began activating her inner chakras and attacked Sasuke. _She's fast. I'm in trouble._ Sasuke thought. He was sharpening his reflexes to avoid Sakura's lethal punches. At one instant, she let out a powerful elbow jab which almost hit him straight in the face but instead, the jab was concentrated on the giant rock behind him. He gave himself some distance from her as he desperately gasped for air.

She prepares herself for another lethal attack, but Sasuke teleported fast enough behind her to prevent Sakura from throwing a powerful punch. "Stop it already." He whispered, his breath hot against her face.

Sakura glared at him even more. He tightened his clutch on her fist, she let out a tormented cry before he let go of her pained hand.

"_I don't know you anymore._" Sakura muttered firmly. Her expression was strong, angry. He could never imagine such stabbing words come out from Sakura's mouth. Knowing that she no longer recognizes him as a friend, nearly shattered his heart. She was his friend and he wanted her to still be—but it looks like it's going to be impossible.

Sasuke's eyes trembled with sadness. The person who he considered his friend was clearly turning her back on him. "I get it." He finally said, his voice was cold, _agonized_. He pivoted at once and started to walk away with something heavier than a frown. He knows what he has to do—just give it all up.

_Why is he walking away_? Sakura thought, confused. "Sasuke!" She called out to him, still coldly but with a mixture of sincerity. Sasuke deliberately turned his head back to look at Sakura.

"Stay." It just fell instinctively from Sakura's mouth. She said without even thinking—acting on impulse, on her own feelings, on what her heart wanted. "Please don't go." She pleaded with teary eyes.

"I've honestly missed you. I do, I… please…" Sakura stuttered madly as her eyes started sobbing. She buried her shaking head on her hands as more tears flowed down. "I was so happy when you almost came back, and then you kissed me, but then you killed my sister! How do you think I'll react to that? I am so confused… _You_ don't get it!"

"Calm down, Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, softly patting Sakura's back. It was amazing how fast he teleported over to Sakura's side. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he wasn't giving up on regaining back his pals. It was admirable of how Sakura could manipulate his emotions on such things. Hearing Sakura's words really made a big impact on him and it made him realize that she isn't what she used to be. She grew stronger and she has matured—physically, emotionally and mentally. But she was still a crybaby, like she was before, and it made him smile. Sakura is definitely out or the ordinary, that's for sure.

"Please tell me you did not kill my sister…" She cried, her voice so low it was almost like a whisper. "Please, Sasuke. Please…" She begged all over and over again.

"I didn't. I promise you, I didn't kill her. I could never." He replied gently. His reply followed with a complete, detailed explanation of what really happened during that time. He told her about the rogues picking on Sakuno until they decided to kill her. Sasuke told her that he was too late when he arrived at the actual scene. Sakuno already had a severe cut on the throat. He told her that's when Sakura showed up and misunderstood the whole thing.

"B-but why did you say you were sorry before you left?" Sakura insisted, her voice still pleading.

"Because I couldn't save your beloved sister." He answered simply. His gaze full of regret. "I wasn't on time. And I was sorry."

"I thought you were sorry because you killed Sakuno." Sakura sighed in dismay. "How could I have doubted you? You were once my friend, I feel so abominable and filthy. _I_ should be the one saying sorry…"

"It's okay. I don't mind." He answered quietly, as he reached his hand to brush a strand of hair covering Sakura's face which is a mixture of despair and beauty. He deliberately leaned closer to her, placing his lips on Sakura's forehead.

She closed her eyes and felt the frenzied sensation filling inside of her. Sasuke's lips stayed on her forehead for a while as his hands encircled Sakura in an embrace. Sakura hugged him back. They were making the most of every moment. Cherishing it, valuing it. And it felt good.

Sasuke broke the kiss and whispered in Sakura's ear, "I have to go." She nodded with a smile. "Wait." He leaned again to give her a swift peck on Sakura's cheek and whispered in his velvety, cold voice, "I love you, Sakura."

And with those words, every cells in her brain shut down.


	9. Terrying Threat

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's back?" He couldn't believe what Kakashi had said. _Sasuke, back in Konoha? _"What's inside that chicken's mind now? Is he coming back here to leave us once again?" he said angrily.

"Would you shut up for a while, Genin? I would like to explain something first." Tsunade said using her bossy Hokage attitude. "Uchiha Sasuke is back, indeed and I want you to reform the bond you once had." Naruto glare at Sasuke who gave him a boastful smirk. "Tell me honestly, why are you here? Are you here to see us suffer again when you leave us once more?"

"Stop it, obnoxious guy." Sasuke said surprising everyone in the room. "I did not come back for you." He continued drifting his gaze away from Naruto. Naruto knew very well that Sasuke is lying and he is really excited to see them.

"Yeah, right. Welcome home, buddy." Naruto said extending his hand and showing Sasuke a flashy grin. Then, the door of the Hokage's office opened. Haruno Sakura emerged from the door – her features glowed but still looked at them coldly. She didn't even bother looking at Sasuke. Her gaze was directly aimed at her master.

"Hey Sakura, look who's back in our team! We're complete once again, the most powerful team in Konoha!" Sakura nodded with less enthusiasm as she searched her master's eyes for some explanation.

"Sasuke is back for good, Sakura. I expect you to cease fights between the two of them." Tsunade said. Her eyes narrowed when she caught a glimpse of Sakura's lips trembling.

_I love you, Sakura. _His words echoed through her mind. _Why did he say that? Was he serious? Why am I devastated upon hearing him say that? _She thought. She clenched her fists while remembering what had happened last night.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up? You're being zoned out again. I was just telling Sasuke about your victory over Sasori. He needs a lot of catching up, you know." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him with her lips pursed in a way that no one could tell whether she was smiling or not.

Sasuke secretly eyed Sakura. Her appearance had changed and he hadn't noticed it last night. Her hair has grown longer and she quite grew taller. Her body developed well, too - as he had seen some nights before. She had changed her outfit, too.

"Sakura, are you listening to what I am saying here?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, a ninja came to them. "Uzumaki, Haruno, Uchiha, master Hokage would like to see you immediately!" He said then vanished. Sakura immediately ran towards the office of the Hokage with Sasuke behind her. Naruto was left but after a few minutes he was ahead of them.

"Hey, what do you think it was this time? I think it's an S – class mission – I mean she called for us." Naruto said.

"An S – class mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you excited for that, huh, Sasuke? I am, too. Sakura, are you excited, too?" Naruto said. Sakura gave out a silent smile and nods. As Sakura knocked into her master's office, they met Kakashi who came all the way from his wife Kurenai's house. They all entered the office and looked forward on Tsunade has got to say. "Akatsuki attacked once again." She said, her gaze straight and with that they all knew what she meant.

The Akatsuki are out to get Naruto.


	10. Awkward

"We all have to be prepared once they attack again!" Naruto exclaimed with determination as he referred to the recent attack of the infamous Akatsuki. He knew perfectly they were about to get him, just like how they did with Gaara, yet he still tries to be his usual, energetic self—too bad, Sasuke and Sakura noticed the lame pretensions Naruto was trying to attempt.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she watched Naruto enthusiastically practice his jutsus. They were in the same forest before, when they first played the bell test with their teacher, Kakashi.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto with the same worried face that Sakura has up on hers. He frequently sighed in dismay whenever Naruto would try to act cheerfully when obviously; he was fretting about it more than anyone else did.

"Come on guys! Let's train ourselves!" Naruto yelled happily once more. This time, Sasuke and Sakura had no choice but to join him.

They started with the basics—their defense and offense, then the complicated ninjutsus and genjutsus. They also had some little, friendly sparring going on after every technique has been practiced. Naruto and Sasuke would try to fight harmlessly, but they would always end up fighting violently that Sakura had to stop them before they could kill each other.

The training lasted for about three hours and Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Sakura never seemed to talk to each other. It was weird, knowing Sakura, she would've been blabbing just about anything to Sasuke and annoy him with her unintentional clinginess to him—but no. He could feel this huge brick between the two of them, separating and pulling Sasuke and Sakura away from each other.

"Sasuke! Come help me set up the food for our get together!" Naruto said, smiling mischievously. He's up to something. "Here's the mat, go ask Sakura to help you out too. I have to pee!" Before Naruto left, Sasuke was sure there was this suspicious smirk traced on his face.

Naruto hid from behind the bushes not too far away from them. He had too find out what was going on between them. And he thought the best way would be if he left those two alone.

He watched Sasuke quietly placing the mat onto the ground. Sakura was on the other corner, taking a short nap under a tree. Naruto noticed Sasuke secretly glancing several times at Sakura.

He's not doing what I told him to do! Naruto thought, getting bored at watching Sasuke preparing the food alone. Call Sakura already!

Finally, Sasuke approached Sakura and started waking her up. "Sakura, help me prepare the food." He uttered gently as Sakura stretched out her arms and yawned a little.

"Naruto, I'm still sleepy and—" She looked up see Sasuke. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. How could she have mistaken Sasuke's cold, deep voice to Naruto's obnoxious, loud voice?

"Sure. I'll help you out." She said silently. Sakura stood up and followed Sasuke, her head looking on the ground. _Now, it's getting interesting!_ Naruto thought as he watched them with attentive eyes.

The mat was already prepared and all they had to do was to arrange the utensils and ingredients to form tasty sandwiches. Sakura got three plates along with pairs of spoon and fork; and neatly scattered them onto the mat. Sasuke was filling the loaf bread with lettuce and tomato slices in between. While putting the tomato slices, Sasuke accidentally bumped his elbow onto Sakura's arm causing her to drop the fork onto the bare, Bermuda grass. Sakura felt a red blush creep up in her face. The touch of Sasuke's skin on her, made her tremble in an unknown emotion. Her heart raced in a fast motion. _Big deal, it was just an accident_! Sakura thought, convincing herself.

"I have to go." She said silently as soon as she was finished arranging. She had to avoid Sasuke. Being too near to him always makes her anxious with feelings. As soon she walked away, she felt a warm hand grab her arm. Sakura turned to look up and wasn't surprised to see Sasuke looking at her with the same jittery expression as hers. She quickly looked away from him.

"Look at me, Sakura." He muttered in a fixed, stipulated voice. Sasuke tenderly pulled Sakura's chin so he could have a look at her face. Trapped, Sakura closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to face Sasuke up close. She could feel him take a step closer to hers, his breath getting hotter, and—

"Hey guys I'm back!" Naruto said, pretending to pull his fly up. Sasuke and Sakura immediately pulled away from each other, smiling nervously back at Naruto.

Irritation filled Sasuke as the thought of an almost kiss was discordantly shattered—thanks to Naruto and his big ass. He glared at Naruto and guess what—Naruto had this wide grin along his face. On the other hand, Sakura felt relieved and grateful for Naruto's unintentional arrival.

_Oh no, you don't Sasuke. I won't let you have her yet. Not now_. Naruto thought as he giggled to himself. "Well, what are you guys standing there? Let's eat!"


	11. Strength, Dedication and Friendship

The three teens were enjoying their company too much that they have forgotten about the incoming attack of the Akatsuki.

A week later, a shocking news reached Sakura and Sasuke. "How could this happen? We've completely forgotten about them!" Sakura exclaimed and drawing back the same anger and restlessness she had when her sister died.

"Sakura, calm down! You'll completely ruin your therapy." Tsunade said trying to ease her student's wavering mind and insert some careful instructions there. "Looks like I have to say the instructions to Sasuke." The Hokage said helping Sakura sit on a nearby couch on her office.

"Sasuke." She called. "Stop wandering your thoughts for a while and listen intently." Sasuke shifted his gaze from Sakura to the Hokage. "Naruto is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. It is now up to you, Sakura, and Kakashi to bring him back here alive."

Tsunade scooted nearer Sasuke and whispered, "Take care of Sakura. You know that she is not completely sane yet." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Has Tsunade entrusted him with her precious student? Sasuke made a vow to his self never let a single kunai shall left a scratch on Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke, it's time."

They made their way out of Konoha and ran swiftly through the valleys and forests.

"Do you know the Akatsuki's location?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded.

"It's in the east of the Sound. That's a little farther from here since we are about to pass by Suna."

Three days have passed and finally they reached the east of the Sound Village. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were immediately confronted by Deidara. He's got more complicated clay bombs now than before. His attack speed increased by about two meters per second.

Due to his unbelievable speed, Sasuke triumphantly dodged every bomb that was coming his way. Sakura used a different jutsu this time. She invented it for reasons unknown. She was still trying to conquer the strife inside her mind and heart when she accidentally invented a jutsu using air pressure. She activated her chakra veins on her ankles to increase her speed and when she came near the gigantic stone where Deidara was standing, she leapt high – well, it often happens since she had a great control over her chakra. She did the hand signs and faked Deidara a punch but when he leapt, Sakura immediately positioned her hand inches away from Deidara's chest and blew out the jutsu.

"Air Pressure Jutsu." She said proudly. "A vortex of spiraling air can create a fatal damage once it hits a major artery in your body." She explained.

Sasuke and Kakashi stared in awe as Deidara falls down lifeless.

_Sakura used to be the weakest in our group but now, she greatly improved! I admit, I am becoming scared of this weird jutsus of hers._ Sasuke thought. He smiled as he stared at her for some time.

Kakashi let out an approving sigh. _Day by day, Sakura's knowledge is getting further. I doubt if Shikamaru can still keep up, and, she's becoming more and more powerful than the 5__th__ Hokage herself – Master Tsunade, her mentor._ Kakashi thought.

The cave was enormous, dark, filthy, and unfathomable. A river of flowing blood ran madly onto a lake of fire.

"Is this a real place?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke held her hand and pulled her close to him. "Stay near me." He ordered. Sakura frowned but obeyed. _They'll know that she's my weakness. They'll try to abduct her and make her a hostage._ He thought. Their defenses are up as they ran deeper into the cave. Kunais are now being thrown from different directions. Sasuke and Sakura were separated from Kakashi when Madara used his Mangekyo Sharingan to create a cliff between them.

"Sasuke, Sakura, go find Naruto. I'll deal with him." The chuunins obeyed. They were now on the deeper level of the cave. They are now able to see Naruto's body.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Naruto gathered all his remaining strength to stretch his arms and call her. His Kyubi was now taken away from him and he would surely die any minute from now.

As they went on to Naruto's body, a powerful chidori separated them. "We meet at last, Uchiha Sasuke." A man with a mask said.

"Uchiha Obito." Sasuke remarked. Sakura signaled to Sasuke that she'll go over and examine Naruto's body.

"Not so fast, Sasuke suck up!" Karin, a former member of Sasuke's Team Snake, said. Sakura gritted her teeth at the sight of this fan girl. _Damn, she's worst than Ino!_

"Cut it out, bitch. I'm not here for your stupid speeches. Get out of the way!" Sakura yelled as she punched the stalagmite on where Karin was standing.

Sasuke heard a grumble from Sakura's direction.

"Sakura!" He ran towards her direction but was stopped by Obito. "Don't mess with me, Obito!" Sasuke yelled activating his Sharingan. "Katon Fireball Technique."

Obito obviously dodged the jutsu easily. "Is that all you can do, Sasuke?" he mocked. "Don't belittle me!"

Sasuke yelled then activated the new jutsu he made with Naruto and Sakura. "Honou Genjutsu!" he yelled causing the remnants of the Katon Jutsu encircle Obito and filled the whole cave. Seeing he did well with the genjutsu, Sasuke hurried to Sakura's direction.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura said whispering.

"Are you in one piece?"

"Yes, don't worry about it." She assured him.

He was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his arms. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I think I can't help but kill Karin." She informed him and ran.

_Do as you please, Sakura. Kill her – immediately._ He thought. He activated his Sharingan once more and summoned heavy duty lighting which he forms to do the second level of Chidori.

"You're done!" Sasuke yelled as he attacked Obito with the higher degree Chidori.

Kakashi heard a crash from beneath. _It must be Sasuke and Sakura. I hope they found Naruto and I hope he's alright._

"Time's up for thinking, Kakashi. You're dead now." Madara mocked as he summoned a great Katon monster. They continued fighting using their Sharingans while Kakashi kept his senses open to feel his students' chakras. Unfortunately, Naruto's chakra is waning.

_This is bad. Naruto's Kyubi was now stolen from him. Sakura, do something._ Kakashi thought. Things aren't getting good enough for Sasuke either. Obito was tough and was able to evade the second level Chidori. As for Sakura, she was so angry that she crushed every stalactite and stalagmite that would stand in her way.

_I'll just make sure I'm calm when I got out of this rotten place. I don't like Master Tsunade fussing over me by giving me therapies and anger management lessons._ She thought. Karin attacked her and she dodged and dodged and dodged. It came to a point where Karin hit a sensitive vein in her stomach. A vein that controls the poison she'd been experimenting with. When she saw her enemy down, even for a split second, Karin activated the seal which can obviously paralyze Sakura's limbs. Karin began kicking, punching, and elbowing Sakura knowing that she's currently defenseless and powerless against her.

Seeing her suffering, Sasuke decided to activate the cursed seal. He unleashed the bat demon and activated his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Obito smirked at the sight of Sasuke only using the First Cursed Seal to save the pink haired girl.

The poison in Sakura's body is now flowing in chaotic movements causing her physical offense to weaken.

"What now, Poison Master of Konoha? Are you getting weak?" Karin mocked. Sakura stood up ignoring her statement and the fact that the poison is now going out of her mouth.

_The poison, it's coming out of my mouth…surrounding my teeth! I should have listened to Master Katsuyu! I should have trained myself living with the dreadful torrents of the poison. _She thought thinking of Tsunade's giant slug.

She already had her balance when Karin attacked once again. When Karin's arm was near her mouth, she quickly bit it.

"What the hell?" Karin yelled.

Sakura let out a smirk. _You're dead, fan girl!_ Sakura bit Karin's arm deeply injecting the deadly poison into her veins. Karin paled – the first effect of the poison – then coughed blood. Sakura used her newly controlled strength to break seal the binds her arms. She quickly grabbed Karin's neck and threw her in the solid wall of the cave. She bombarded her with her superhuman punches and kicks.

Sasuke shifted his bat wings that have snakes in it. The cursed seal works well not that he activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. He quickly attacked Obito.

_Sakura, wait for me._ He thought.

He used every jutsu to bring down Obito immediately and go over to Sakura. Finally, he was able to hit Obito with a fourth level Katon. He immediately stabbed Obito in the heart.

Obviously, he died minutes after he was stabbed. Sasuke ran immediately to Sakura. He saw her holding a kunai on one hand and Karin's neck on the other. He saw her brutal action of slitting Karin's throat. Just like what happened to Sakuno.

"Sakura…" He said silently. Sakura looked in his way. He noticed black liquid coming out of her mouth.

"This is ivy." Sakura explained. "A poison I experimented. I didn't know why I did that… I was being demented or something." She continued sarcastically.

"Ivy? But that poison was uncontrollable."

"Was. I was able to control it using Master Katsuyu's poison."

"Katsuyu? Godaime's slug?" she nodded and headed where Naruto was lying. "I'm afraid he's already lifeless." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of Naruto being lifeless. "How can that be?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I will bring him back to life… after we help Sir Kakashi defeat Madara." She said.

Sasuke remembered Madara. The real culprit in killing the Uchiha clan. He was angered by the thought then immediately grabbed Sakura, who is carrying Naruto, and fled to where Kakashi was.

They found Kakashi lying on the floor when they arrived. Sasuke glared at Madara and he was him smiling triumphantly.

"Sakura, stay here with Naruto. I'll finish Madara alone." He said. Sakura carried Kakashi to their hiding place and began healing him.

"S – Sakura?" Kakashi said. Sakura immediately explained what happened including Sasuke's attempt to defeat Madara. "He can't do it alone. He needs help in defeating Madara." He stood up. Sakura healed him well that he recovered from his chakra loss immediately. "Sakura, we need to help him." Kakashi said.

"Yes, Sir Kakashi." They placed Naruto in a safe place and fled to help Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? I told to stay there." He said when he saw Sakura at his back.

"Shut up, I want to kick some ass, too." Sakura spitted back.

"I said no, Sakura. It's dangerous here."

"Are you kidding me?" she hissed. "Stop trying to act so tough. You can't beat him by yourself."

He smiled at Sakura's determination and said, "Okay, let's get this over with, _together_." Sakura smiled assuring and began running behind Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke, I'll distract Madara by throwing these gigantic boulders at him. Plan your move now." She said. Sasuke thought he heard it wrong. _Throwing boulders? _He would have asked her about it but as she said, she started _throwing boulders_ at Madara's direction _with her bare hands. _Sasuke did the ultimate Katon once Madara was having hard time to maneuver his self in the air. He had hit Madara with the Katon and Sakura had hit him with a boulder. Now they are expecting for the worst. Madara stood up and activated his Mangekyo. He was the best in using that technique. He summoned everything that can be summoned using that technique and ordered it to attack Sakura and Sasuke. They dodged every attack but in the end, they were cornered.

"Ha! Serves you right, you fool! Do you honestly think that you and your girlfriend would defeat me?" Madara mocked and laughed his evil laugh. "Now I'll just kill you both and live in a happy paradise with the Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. He stole Naruto's Kyubi and now he's there lifeless on the ground. Kakashi climbed the gigantic stalagmite on where Madara was standing and he kicked him so that he would fall unto the ground. "Haven't you seen me with your Sharingan, Madara?" he asked sarcastically.

He didn't have the time to answer. Sakura bombarded her with her punches – the same punches she gave to Karin hours ago. For her finishing blow, Sakura placed a bigger percent of her chakra on her right hand and punched Madara.

"A chakra diminishing blow." She said proudly. _Damn this girl. She only played with my chakra. I must be very careful now. _Madara thought. He was so occupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Sasuke unleashed the ultimate chidori and aimed it on him.

He was now dead! Sasuke was able to defeat Madara. Everything was fine now. Except for Naruto's condition.

"He shouldn't die. Konoha needs him." Sakura said.

Kakashi bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura but there's no other way." He said.

"No. There is some other way." She said and did some weird hand signs. Kakashi recognized the signs "Don't do it, Sakura. You're risking your own mortality!"

"I don't care, Sir Kakashi! It's only a little sacrifice if compared to what good he'll do for Konoha afterwards."

"Sakura, you don't understand. Being immortal is a curse."

"I know, Sir Kakashi. Trust me, I know." She aimed her hand at Naruto and suddenly, a cold wind arose and began encircling them. She already halfway with the technique when she felt her hands were covered with another pair of hands.

"I'll be with you in this attempt, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke. You don't know what you're doing."

"And neither do you. Sakura you said it yourself, it's a little sacrifice. If you're going to be cursed as an immortal being, I would like to be cursed, too. I would like to share every fight of yours including this one. We'll always be through anything together."

Sakura smiled on what Sasuke said. They concentrated their chakras on Naruto and somehow they were successful in bringing him back to life.

"W – Where are we?" he asked. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi smiled.

"I remember now. The Kyubi was stolen from me. How did I survive?" Kakashi explained everything and left Naruto speechless and teary – eyed.

"Sakura, Sasuke." He called while crying. "Thank you for your sacrifice. You've done more than enough for me."

"It's nothing to us, Naruto. You're our friend. Besides, you'll still be a Hokage, right?" Sakura said. They all smiled. Now, they're heading back to Konoha.


	12. Pleasure of Sucess

After hearing that Naruto was successfully retrieved and the Akatsuki all impossibly dead—thanks to Sasuke, Sakura and of course, their teacher Kakashi—Tsunade felt like giving Team Seven a visit to the hospital and surprising them with a good news about giving them a long vacation—rather, break. Besides, they needed it. Who would've thought that the villainous organization of Akatsuki—or what Tsunade would call, _troublemakers_—would tragically die in the hands of three, naïve, bratty kids and an old, perverted teacher? It would seem impossible, but really, they did defeat them. Their glorious return to Konoha proved that they Team Seven isn't just a team, they were bonded with such eternal friendship that nobody is bound to break.

"Sakura, I heard we're having a long, peaceful break after this." Naruto said ecstatically as he stood up from his hospital bed. The four of them—he, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi—were all assigned to rest in the same room. "I can't wait!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto and said, "I'm glad you're alive, Naruto…" She tried to stand up, but her body won't move an inch. She was so tired and fatigue showered upon both her mind and body. The deadly match with Deidara, Karin and Madara absorbed almost all of her energy, not to mention bringing Naruto back to life, which nearly killed her weary self.

"Don't move, Sakura. Your body is still adjusting to the antidote." Sasuke reminded quietly the moment he saw the pained expression Sakura had when she tried to mobilize her fingers. Sakura stared and reacted with a red blush.

Kakashi just smirked at the little scene of Sasuke and Sakura as he darted his eyes back to the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. It was a gift of Congratulations from Jiraiya, for he too, couldn't believe that they just defeated Akatsuki.

"I'm hungry! I want to eat!" Naruto said with a suspicious smile up his sleeve. "Teacher Kakashi come with me, will you? You owe me money." Kakashi looked up from his book to Naruto and saw him flash a wink. _I see where this is going_. He thought.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He said. "My wounds are perfectly healed and my tummy's rumbling." Kakashi stood up and went with Naruto, as they both slammed the door behind confused Sasuke and Sakura, before they left.

_What are those idiots thinking? Leaving me all alone with Sasuke! _Sakura thought nervously. _What am I supposed to do in situations like these_?

For a minute, it was quiet. Sakura kept looking at the opposite side to where Sasuke is. She thought angrily to herself. _When those two get back here, I'll kill them. I seriously won't hold back_.

"Sakura." _I just love hearing my name in that beautiful voice_.

"Sakura." _Yes, keep calling my name_.

"Sakura!" This time the sound was louder, firmer and she had to turn her head around to look at the owner of the cold, eloquent voice who kept on calling her name. It was the first time that she felt like her name sounded lovely.

Her eyes fell onto Sasuke's onyx ones. Sakura found herself melting from his breathtaking stare. She knew she had to restrain herself or she might just get lost in it.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

Instead of answering Sakura back, Sasuke stood up from his bed, slowly walking towards her and slowly pushed himself onto her immobilized body. Chance! Sasuke thought triumphantly. He stared into her emerald eyes as he whispered softly, "Sakura, kiss me." tickling Sakura's entire self.

"B-b- but…" She tried insisting but before she could, Sasuke already placed his mouth onto hers, making her unable to resist him. At first, the kiss was slow, tender and soft, but when Sakura managed to kiss him back, it became violent, aggressive... _hot_.

Sasuke plunged his tongue as it wandered around in her mouth. Her lips were trembling a little, for it was her first time to actually kiss back. "Relax…" Sasuke murmured softly as he noticed Sakura shaking. He placed his mouth back into hers again, while his hands moved around her stomach and her thighs. He then broke the kiss and attacked Sakura's neck with his evil lips as he planted deep hickeys onto it. "You only belong to me…"

Sakura moaned hard as she felt Sasuke's lips nuzzling and licking her neck. It turned Sasuke on even more and then his hands slowly undressed her hideous hospital clothes to reveal a sexier Sakura—lying before him wearing a laced, sultry red bra.

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura let out a sexy cry which drove Sasuke crazier than he was at that moment.

He looked at Sakura closely as he whispered again in his soft, velvet voice. "I love you, Sakura."

After hearing him confess again for the second time, Sakura knew that it sounded better than it did before. Her heart fluttered and the pitter-patter of it felt even louder than what her mind screams. You don't need logic in love. All you need is a heart.

And with that, Sakura knew she loved him too. She always had.

"I love you more." She replied softly as she smiled sweetly at him. The smile that Sasuke had always wanted to see. And now, it belongs to him.

Before Sasuke could reply and attack once more, they heard footstep coming towards their room. _Great timing! Just great!_ Before he went back to his bed, he gave Sakura a swift peck on the lips.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked, sensing the weird tension around the room. He noticed Sakura's glowing red face and said, "Well whatever it is, I think it had a great happy ending, don't you think so?"

Everyone nodded and they all had satisfied, happy smiles traced along their faces.


	13. Start of a New Beginning

A week passed, Team Seven was finally out of the hospital and they all regained their energy back. A new relationship, deeper than friendship, arose—_Love_. Sasuke was now dating Sakura and were always together when they take random walks in Konoha; Naruto hooked up with Hinata after finding out about her secret admiration for him; and Kakashi finished his book and went to the beach with his lovely wife, Kurenai. So far, everything was peaceful. There were not much dangers inflicting Konoha and everyone was happy, except for one that is.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade's loud, commanding voice deafened Sakura. Her master was still mad about her using the forbidden technique that caused her and her lover, Sasuke to be immortalized.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura pleaded. "I had to do it, master Tsunade! Or else everybody would've died." She explained, sincerity was visible in her eyes.

"Yes, I know you just did that to save your friends, but Sakura, it's the law. You are not allowed to use it." Tsunade sighed in dismay. "Because of that you have to pay the consequence of staying immortal forever. I can't bear the thought of you suffering like that."

Tsunade's words surprised Sakura. She wasn't just a teacher, she was her second mother—and it felt good to have her master worrying about Sakura like that. She reached her arms out to embrace Tsunade as she whispered, "Thank you, _mother_."

The moment Sakura arrived at her house, the smell of chicken curry welcomed her. She was surprised to see her future hubby, Sasuke, cooking Sakura's favorite dish. She smiled at the scrumptious aroma filling the entire room and followed its scent to see a confused Sasuke—wearing a sexy apron—turning the pages of a cookbook..

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, still bedazzled about how the apron looked so cute on him than when she wears it. "You looked confused."

"Yeah, I can't seem to find the next procedure." He answered without even looking at her, still flipping the pages. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can cook your favorite food in the way you want it." He said, finally staring at her, putting down the cookbook onto the table and turned off the stove.

"It's okay." Sakura replied sweetly as she touched Sasuke's cheeks with both hands. "I don't mind. As long as you're the one who cooks it, I'm going to finish it all. I promise."

Sasuke didn't manage to reply, feeling defeated by Sakura's natural dulcet words and charisma. Instead, he let go of the spatula as he sauntered closer to wrap his arms around her waist. Sakura grinned and enveloped her arms around his neck.

"Your apron looks sexy on you…" She whispered seductively, tugging the apron's neck straps.

"You're sexier…" Sasuke replied in the same sultry voice as he shoved his mouth onto Sakura's. His hands explored her waist to her back, unsnapping Sakura's bra off. Sasuke's lips left her mouth and smacked it onto his favorite spot—her risqué, sexy neck. He just loves how she moans whenever he nuzzles it.

As predicted, she did moan, that seductive cry Sasuke loves hearing.

"Sasuke…" She said, her voice sweet, but still delectably pleasing. Sakura loved how Sasuke would always get caught up in the moment and would play _ecchi_ games with her. He felt his hands wander and the back of her hips, slowly encircling them around Sasuke's waist and pushing her against the wall. Hips lips were on hers again, this time, plunging his tongue in and paralyzing her with his hot, wet French kiss.

Sakura nibbled his lower lip violently, almost biting it with her teeth. She could hear Sasuke's gasps in between kisses and it made her feel fulfilled in some ways.

It was Sasuke's hands who were so eager to undress her blouse so he could, at long last, see a better view of Sakura in deep ecstacy—she with only her unsnapped bra on. They finally made its move after several kisses, touching and moaning. Seeing Sakura almost naked before him, made him want to eat her, _figuratively_.

"Take it off…" Sakura whispered, still out of breath. She pouted her lips gesturing towards her unsnapped bra. At the invitation of Sakura, Sasuke immediately removed her bra, revealing her best asset—her surprisingly enormous, massive breasts.

That's why Sasuke always loved taking her bra off, from the outside Sakura's breasts look so flat, but if were to see it in action—_Damn_! What he loved the most was the fact that he is the only one who could see, feel and touch it. He violently squelched her right boobs extracting that sexy squirm from Sakura's sultry lips. "Be gentle, Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"I will. I promise." He replied delicately as he pressed his mouth onto Sakura's nipples and gave it a wet, languid lick. Sakura groaned even louder, her voice _inviting_. "Let's continue this to your room." Sasuke suggested, determined to get the most of the moment.

Sakura just nodded, still breathless and unable to speak. She felt her body being carried away from the kitchen to her room. She could hear Sasuke's voice telling her, "I love you, Sakura." over and over again. The scent of lavender filled her nose and she knew that they were in her room already.

Sasuke carefully placed Sakura on the bed as he violently positioned himself on top of her. He was about to remove his shirt when…

"Sasuke, please let me take it off. I want to. _Badly_." Sakura connoted with so much determination in her emerald eyes. Sasuke let her be with a smile and she slowly removed his shirt—only to see Sasuke's gorgeous, muscular body. His physical asset, besides his beautiful face, was his six pack abs and it nearly caused her to have a nosebleed. "Oh, that's lovely!" Sakura sighed in awe after seeing Sasuke's wonderful body.

They started kissing again, both half-naked. This time it was different than the previous one, their kisses were of so much force and passion. They felt sweaty, _steamy_… but they didn't care for the world right then only revolves around them. Sakura strongly grasped Sasuke's hair as she felt him touch her most sensitive part of all. It made her scream and cringe in _satisfaction_ and it was enough to keep Sasuke going.

In a blink of an eye, they were both naked, under Sakura's strawberry-patterned blanket. Still on top, Sasuke kept pushing himself in for he was so big he couldn't fit. Sakura kept moaning as it touched hers. Finally, after attempting so much that it hurt, especially Sakura's, he was _in_.

Tears of happiness flooded across Sakura's face. She gave Sasuke a hug for what just happened for she believed that it was an act of love and commitment that was sure to last forever. This isn't the end yet, it's just the beginning.


	14. Happy Ending

"Could this day get any better?" Sasuke exclaimed happily, throwing his fist up in the air. "I can't believe we're seriously living together starting today!"

Sakura nodded. She giggled softly at the sight of Sasuke, ecstatic about living with _her_—forever. "Me too. I can't wait." They just got home from the supermarket to go grocery shopping for their essential needs like food, hygienic stuff, etc for their new home. What Sasuke doesn't know is that Sakura secretly bought a pregnancy test. She's been curious for a while now. It can't be impossible considering they're both sexually active. There is a major possibility that she is pregnant. It will be perfect! She daydreamed excitedly.

"I'll just use the toilet, honey." Sakura called out, headed for the bathroom door. She sat down and carefully did the procedures from the pregnancy test box. To her surprise, two parallel red lines appeared on the kit itself. Sakura gasped. Oh, my. The test says positive. "_I. Am. Pregnant_." She murmured nervously and ecstatically at the same time. She went out of the door with a pale look on her face. _How am I supposed to face, Sasuke_? She thought fearfully.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You look pale." Sasuke said, noticing Sakura's change of mood—from excited to worried. "Did something happen?"

"We have to talk, Sasuke. I have some news for you." Sakura sighed in jittery. "Although, I don't know if you'll find it a good or a bad one."

"What is it? You know you can always tell me anything…" Sasuke whispered, soothing Sakura's nervousness.

Sakura took a deep breath, looked straight in his eyes and said, "Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

For a second, he didn't say anything. He just stood, there, dumbfounded. "I… I don't know what to say, Sakura. . I don't know how to expression my happiness… Really… Although , I have no idea how it is to act like a father. I don't want to be a burden to you and especially our future baby…"

After hearing his reply, Sakura smiled gratefully at how Sasuke could be so fickle and be lovable and cuddly at the same time. It was ironic to think Sasuke could have a cute side to him, too.

"Of course, not. You'll be a great father! We'll all be a happy family, I just know it."


End file.
